character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mento
'Summary' Mento is a supervillain turned mercenary in the Witherverse, and a member of the Elementals. Known for his psychic and control-based powers, Mento is also the one that learned Empathio to further develop his empathic powers, and is one of the most potent and dangerous members of the Elementals. Mento's true appearance is unknown; he is only ever seen in his red suit with red helmet, as his face is hidden beneath the shadow of the helmet, with only his all-white eyes visible. He is known for being good friends with with his co-workers Asphalt and Empathio (the latter due to their shared control powers). Mento's personality can vary from being forgiving, respectful and chivalrous to being cruel, sadistic and a cheater that refuses to play fair. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 8-A Name: Mento Origin: The Witherverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 6; can transfer his mind to another body upon death), Willpower Manipulation, Teleportation, Electrokinesis (sort of, by channeling electrical signals and using electric telekinesis and telepathy), Emotional Manipulation, Loyalty Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Psychometry, Love Manipulation, Telepathy, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Thoughtwave Manipulation, Somnipathy, Resurrection, Clairvoyance, Cerebromancy, Domination, Submission, Coma Inducement, Neural Impulse Manipulation, Incapacitation Inducement, Reanimation, Motor-Skill Manipulation, Subconscious Manipulation, Possession, Knowledge Absorption, Fatigue Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Senses Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (of the various subconscious domains, the dream-world and the mindscape), Morality Manipulation, Pheromone Manipulation, Control Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation, Sentient Control, Subliminal Messaging, Beacon Emission and Enchantment. Is also immune to all of his powers, so they can't be used against him. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (destroyed multiple neighborhoods using his Thoughtwave Projection, and later trashed at least 40% of a city by barraging it with torrents of lightning) Speed: Massively FTL+ (can keep up with Sonic) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Higher w/ Telekinesis (can uproot small skyscrapers using telekinesis) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: Existence-wide via Remote Hypersuasion (can control victims regardless of their location in existence) Standard Equipment: A katana and a laser pistol Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (has absorbed knowledge from countless civalizations and scientists) Weaknesses: Lacks offensive powers other than Thoughtwave Projection and his electrokinesis Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thoughtwave Projection:' Mento's primary means of attack, where he diffuses thoughtwaves and brainwaves as literal waves of energy, or sonic soundwaves. *'Mind Control:' Mento can freely control the minds of his victims, able to completely put them under his control and make them do as he pleases. **'Hypnosis:' Mento can hypnotize his victims, putting them in a state where he can make suggestions to their subconscious, which they will blindly follow. **'Brainwashing' / Indoctrination: Mento can brainwash his victims into believing whatever Mento wants them to believe, inserting false information in their head, or making them carry out tasks. He can even create new alter-egos and (split) personalities for the victims, or change their overall behaviour. More TBA Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 8